speed:saiyaman style
by blackberrymint
Summary: If you've seen the movie speed then you'll know what i'm talking about. The great saiyaman has to rescue a bus full of defenseless people but what if the bus have a bomb on it which will go off if the bus stops or if anyone gets out. *Humor involved*
1. Plan C?

__

Speed-saiyaman style

AN: Well if you haven't watched the movie _speed_ before, then you absolutely should. It's one of my favourite movies, but don't bother with _speed 2: cruise control._ The second movie just doesn't compare with the first in my opinion. Now the plot of the story is based on the plot of _speed_ with a little humour and less seriousness to it. And of course our hero of the story is none other than the great and mighty singing man. 

Gohan: "Hey! It's the Great Saiyaman! Get it right will ya?!"

Author: "Oops, sorry singing man! (*laughs* but stops at the site of Gohan's Vegeta like death glare) I mean saiyaman, saiyaman!" (thinks to herself, _~must not let Gohan hang around Vegeta anymore.~_) 

Disclaimer: No as much as I like I do not own Gohan or anything in DBZ. The same goes for the movie speed. This is just a fanfic put together by a fan of DBZ(Gohan especially) and speed.

AN: one more thing I want at least one review per chapter. Yes that's right one review. Of course more would be very much appreciated. But I just want to know that people appreciate the time that I waste on this fic. It's not much to ask for but if I do not get more that "1" review per chapter than I shall not post any more till I get that one review. Very demanding aren't I?

Gohan: *laughs* "As if anyone will review your story!"

Author: "Then I guess I can do whatever I want to you in the fic."

Gohan: *whimpers* "Celia can be very mean sometimes."

Author: "Hey! And how did you find out my real name anyway?"

Gohan: "It said so on your bio"

Author: "Oh. Well I don't want to keep you waiting any longer. Here's chapter 1 of the story."

Here's what might be useful for the chapter:

__

~thinking~

*noise*

"speech"

'sarcasm'

(Author's Notes)

********************************************

__

Speed-saiyaman style 

by blackberrymint

Chapter 1-Plan C?

*Beep Beep* Videl's watch beeped a couple more times before the dark haired teenager answered it.

"Go ahead captain" She spoke to the watch with a calm voice and a determined look upon her face. "What? A bomb in a building?" She repeated what the man had just said through the communication watch. "I'll be right there!" With that she rushed out of the classroom shouting out an "Excuse me" to the teacher. The teacher merely nodded despite the fact that she was against her students risking their life out there.

"Uh…may I go to the bathroom miss?" a tall boy stood up from his seat and politely asked his teacher. 

To his dismay the teacher answered "NO! The last time you run out for the bathroom in my class you didn't return till the period was almost over. Which is somewhat better than not returning till the middle of the next period according to what I've heard in the staff room from another teacher of yours!"

Gohan bowed his head in disappointment and sat back down. _~I guess I could go to plan B, just hope Videl'll be alright till I get there~ _Gohan started tapping his feet hard on the ground but not hard enough that the building will collapse but hard enough to make the ground shake.

After about 5 seconds or so a girl shrieked "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! Earthquake! Earthquake!" With that everyone started screaming and yelling except of the undercover hero. As soon as everyone disappeared under the table Gohan made his way to the classroom door.

"And where do you think you're going Mister Son?" came the voice of his teacher when she caught sight of red pants and black shoes making its way to the door from beneath her table.

~_Why isn't she scared to death by the 'Earthquake'?~_ Gohan thought as he turned around just as he saw his teacher crawl out from under the desk.

"Er…" he stuttered, "To make a run for it before the building collapse?" he said with a questioning tone not sure if she'll believe him.

"Well mister the Earthquake is over so get back to your seat! And everyone you can come out from under the table now." She straightened herself and grabbed the textbook intending on continuing the lesson. As Gohan strode back to his seat he heard some guys whisper "scaredy cat" or "cry-baby" as he passed. But he wasn't the one that screamed like a girl and hid under the table.

__

~Okay so plan B didn't work, what now? I don't have a Plan C~

"Gohan, could you please read the next paragraph." The teacher asked.

__

~I guess I could try plan B again…or…~

"Gohan!" The teacher yelled now losing her patience with the apparently 'smart and well-behaved' boy that everyone thought he was.

"Huh…?" Gohan looked to where he had heard his name being called and stared eye to eye with the icy cold teacher.

"That's afternoon detention for you Mr. Son." She snapped at the puzzled now in shock boy.

"But…but…" ~_Oh no! Mum will kill me!~ _ He couldn't argue with his teacher knowing that he will only get into further trouble. "OWW!!" Gohan yelled grabbing his stomach and collapsing on the floor. He knew that it was a trick only a fourth grader would pull to get out of class but Videl desperately needs his help no doubt.

"Gohan? What's the matter?" Erasa asked concerned as she looked at her friend in 'pain'.

"Owie!" Gohan cried out once again. "My stomach hurts! My stomach hurts!" Some guys in the room started laughing at the 'nerd' including Sharpner. Gohan simply ignored them and focused on bigger problems such as if Videl's hurt or not.

"This better not be a trick of yours Gohan! Angela, take him to sick bay." The teacher simply turned back to her books and resumed to teach the class. Gohan made his way down the stairs and out the door with the help of his ex-girlfriend. As soon as they were out the door Angela turned to him.

"Alright Gohan, you can quit pretending now! I know you're trying to sneak off to meet with Videl." She snapped coldly. 

"What? Angela! That's not true, there's nothing going on with me and Videl!" Gohan screamed back whilst blushing a little.

"Say whatever you like Gohan, but I know better than that. Maybe I should just tell Miss Celia on you right now!" Angela turned her back to Gohan. (AN: Yes that's right it's me! And no, no one's gonna know my last name so it's Miss Celia. Muwahahahaha, payback time Gohan for saying that I won't get any reviews!)

"What? NO! Please don't." (Gohan: "Told ya she could be mean. She gave me detention!")

Angela smiled almost looking like a smirk on her cute face. "That just proves that there's something going on between you and Videl. But I won't tell Miss Celia if…" Angela turned around to face Gohan again, that almost evil smile totally disappearing from her face. "If you get that cute hunk of a guy Sharpner to go out with me!" Angela now had star in her eyes, she smiled broadly up at Gohan.

"Sure Angela, that will be no problem." Gohan replied knowing that Sharpner will gladly date any hot chick that came his way.

"Promise Gohan?" 

"I promise."

With a smile on her face she shooed Gohan away from the door's view then turned on her heels and went back to open the door greeting Miss Celia and telling her a lie about Gohan being in sick bay.

Gohan sighed and made his way to the top of the school building.

*******************************************

AN: Okay so not much happened in that chapter but I still want a review! Next chapter will be better I promise! There's gonna be some action in the next one. And it'll get better and better!

Gohan: "Don't believe her! She hardly ever keep her promises! She promised that she'll be nice to me before but look what she did! She gave me detention!

Author: "If you don't shut up Gohan then I'll give you detention for the rest of your miserable school life!"

Gohan: "See what I mean? She's being mean!"

Author: "Gohan aren't you forgetting that I'm still your teacher?"

Gohan: "YIKES!!!!"

Author: "Well, as long as you review, I'll keep this promise. So R+R!"


	2. Saiyaman Saves the Hero

AN: YAY! I got reviews, I got reviews! And I got more than 1 review! (sticks tongue out at Gohan)

Gohan: "They only reviewed because they felt sorry for you."

Author: "Zip it if you know what's good for you. I can make your life a living hell, I am after all the author of this story."

Gohan: *silence*

Author: "Good Boy! Now that saiyaman managed to finally get out of class and away from his beautiful, nice and kind teacher, Miss Celia, can he get to the building before it blows up? Will Videl be safe until then?"

Gohan: *laughs* "Nice and kind teacher? Not in a million years!" *laughs*

Author: "Hey! I am nice and kind or I would be if you weren't mean to me first! You know you really hurt my feelings when you said that no one will review." *start crying*

Gohan: "…uh…don't cry Celia, you can be nice and kind at times I guess."

Author: *smiles* "Now I feel so much better, so I think I'm gonna start the next chapter but before that there's something that I've changed from this fic and the movie"

AN: Since I haven't seen the movie _speed _for a while, I don't exactly remember what happened in the beginning. It was something to do with a bomb on an elevator or something but I'm not quite sure. So this might not be what happened in the movie. 

Oh and if you're wondering why I have 

AN: _message here_

and 

Author: "_message here"_

Well, the AN is the more important stuff that you probably should read before the fic. The Author: is simply me having a chat with my imaginary Gohan.

Gohan: "You mean to tell me that I'm not real? That I'm only a piece of your imagination?"

Author: *nods* "Yep, sorry to break it to you."

Gohan: *sniffs* "And here I thought I was worth something."

Author: "But you are Gohan! Without you in my imagination, there will be no fanfics with you in it."

Gohan: "If so then can I not have detention?"

Author: "NO! Why don't we stop wasting our dear reader's times? (Gohan nods) Okay, here's the next chappie.

AN: Wait a minute I forgot the disclaimer. And remember at least 1 review per chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to DBZ or Speed so no suing.

**************************************

Chapter 2-Saiyaman Saves the Hero

~_Who would have thought that getting out of class was that complicated! And now everyone's gonna think that I'm weaker and more of a scaredy cat than I was before.~ _Gohan thought as he flew in the air to where he managed to sense Videl's Ki. 

Gohan landed on the ground with a soft *tat*. He walked to where he barely managed to see the entrance to the tall building. All around the building were policemen and cars making it hard to see what was going on. Gohan hovered above the policemen instead of trying to squeeze his way through to the front of the entrance. He was just about to head into the building when a policeman stopped him.

Gohan looked straight ahead to see a rather chubby and short guy in blue uniform. He reminded him strangely of Yajirobe. 

"Don't go there young man!" said the Yajirobe look alike, " For all we know there could be several more bombs. Videl's in there right now trying to save the bunch of people that are stuck on the elevator. And a bomb has recently went off!" 

"Videl's in there?" Saiyaman asked not trying to hide his feelings.

The policeman nodded and spoke again "It's been a while since we last heard from her but there was no noise that indicated another bomb being set off. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from here lad." 

"If you know what's good for this city then you'll let me in." Gohan responded.

"Just who do you think you are anyway?" The police officer asked, obviously he hasn't heard of the superhero saiyaman.

"Me? I am the defender of the city, bringer of justice, I am The Great Saiyaman!" Gohan concluded as he did another one of his silly cheerleader poses.

"Now just who are you trying to fool? Take your silly costume act somewhere else. This is no place for comedians like you. Now scram!" The Yajirobe guy yelled and tried to shoo saiyaman away only to have Gohan run past him and into the building.

~_No Yajirobe can stop me. Now where's Videl. There's gotta be a hundred levels in this damn building! Okay maybe not but at least 20. Where am I gonna find her? Her energy is lower than usual, I can't locate her!~ _Gohan as he entered the building.

Gohan heard a very light sound towards the right of him and immediately took off in that direction. Horror struck him as his eyes lay upon the scene in front of him. There were rubbles of concrete everywhere. He figured that this must be the place where the bomb blew up. His sensitive ears picked up something again. He scanned his eyes across the ruins and sighted a tiny rock moving ever so lightly resting on top of whatever the building is made of. 

~_Someone must still be alive under the weight of the gravel~ _Gohan thought as he immediately started to lift all that was lying on the floor trying to find someone or something, just hoping that it wasn't Videl. To his surprise, relief and dismay he found everyone's hero (except his) huddled up in a ball sitting beneath a very VERY strong table with only a few bruises and scratches here and there.

"…er…Mr. Hercules sir, what are you doing here?" Gohan finally managed to ask.

Mr. Satan looked up suddenly at the teen standing in front of him and then to the left and right side of the teenager. A HUGE smile appeared on his face as he shouted "I'm free! I'm free! Oh thank the lord that I'm not stuck here!" Hercules then stopped and looked around once more. "Hey! Where's the rescue team?"

Saiyaman smiled goofily and replied "There aren't any rescue teams sir, just me. Come on, I'll get you to the police outside so they can take you to the hospital and see to those scratches." Saiyaman pointed to the minor scratches on Hercules' arm. 

Mr. Satan climbed out from the little table that saved his life. He looked strangely at Gohan and then spoke the words that could only come out of his mouth. "Don't lie to me boy. How can a puny kid like you save the strongest man alive?"

"…er…come on, the police will help you." Gohan gestured a hand towards Mr. Satan to only have him stumble backwards and fall over.

"…police…?" He asked with…what's that? Fear in everybody's hero's eyes?

Gohan nodded as he tried to pull Mr. Satan onto his feet. "They've got the whole building surrounded, you won't miss them."

Hercules' eyes went wide. ~_Oh NO! I can't go out now. What will they think when they see me, their hero, walking out of the building when this skinny kid saves everyone?~_

"Umm…you think that tiny bruises and scratches like these will stop me? I will not go outside of the building unless everyone is safe including my Videl."

"Umm…okay, suit yourself, you can stay here while I go and rescue Videl and the people stuck in the elevator. See ya!" Gohan was about to head off and he would have if it weren't for the pair of hands holding tightly around his waist. 

"Please don't leave me here! What if another bomb goes off?" Hercules pleaded to saiyaman, clenching his eyes tightly shut and whimpering like a little girl.

"…er…"

Hercules opened his eyes and looked up at Gohan then immediately let go. "Ha ha ha, you need me kid to protect you just in case you get in trouble." Hercules once again pretended to be the hero and ignored the earlier sentence.

"Um…okay then…do you have any idea where the elevator is?" This is not what he wanted. Having Hercules around would mean that he will have to rescue him as well and he will probably try to take credit for saving people's lives again. ~_Why does this have to happen?~ _Gohan asked himself. (AN: because I made it happen)

Mr. Satan shook his head from left to right. "No idea."

~_Oh great! And where is Videl anyway?~_

*********************************************

AN: Well did you enjoy that chapter? Did I keep my promise? Is it better than the last? I hope so. Remember 1 review or no more chapters. And pokemonrex I don't know why I put R+R at the end of last chapter so this time it's just R.


	3. quest for the elevator

AN: I'm so sorry! I didn't think that it actually would take this long but I have my excuses.

Excuse no.1: When I started writing this chapter (which is the day after I last updated) I really wasn't in the mood of writing so I thought I might just leave it for the time being and read some fanfics instead. Which is a big mistake, because I started reading some angst fics. I kinda got hooked on them and kept on reading them, which took up my writing time. Also since I was reading angst fics I really wasn't in the mood to write a humour fic.

Excuse no.2: Okay well, school started. I miss my classes from last year! Not to mention that I got a very crap teacher for Japanese. It's taken a week for me to settle down and get use to going back to school again. So sorry about that. You know school is getting a lot harder now! Even though I'm only in year 9. 

Excuse no. 3: Well you know I'm still hooked on angst fics and I kinda started writing another fic (which is angst and it takes up time write) before I updated this one. I just really wasn't in the mood for this one. I'm sorry really, here's chapter 3.

****************************************************

Chapter 3-Quest for the Elevator

~_Great! We've been walking around for the last 10 minutes trying to find the bloody elevator, just exactly where is it? I hope Videl's alright, I hope she's alright.~_

"Hey, I think it's this way!" Hercule pointed to the direction where they had already passed through several times.

"No, we're just going in circles!" Saiyaman shouted back not bothering to turn and look. ~_This is hopelessly, who the hell designed this building?…~ _A loud explosion and BANG disturbed Gohan's thoughts. He turned around to see a huge pile of stones and rubbles piled up just behind him as a result of a second bomb going off. His eyes scanned the area and found that Hercule was nowhere to be seen.

"OH NO!" Gohan exclaimed aloud, looking wide eyed at the collapsed ceiling in front of him. ~_What's Videl gonna do when she find out that her dad's dead because I didn't keep an eye on him?~ _"Oh great, what now? What am I gonna do? Maybe he's still alive?" ~_What am I talking about? Even the 'hero' can't survive after that blast. The first time he was just incredibly lucky...AHHH! What am I to do? I can always wish him back with the dragonballs I guess…just gotta find them and make that wish before Videl realises that her father is missing. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! Why didn't I keep an eye out for him?…~_

"Ahhhhhhh!!!!" Came a high pitched scream. ~_Oh no! I forgot about the people in the elevator.~ _Gohan thumped his head with his hands and lifted up in the air, blasting to the source of the scream. He came to a dead stop in front of a wall, he could hear noises on the other side but how do you get to the other side? He kept on going to the end of the corridor and made a left turn. ~_Oh great! Another corridor! Don't they have any doors around here or is it just a straight pathway with walls on both sides?~ _Saiyaman made another turn at the end of that corridor. ~_Is this a building where people got to work or is it a maze where people gets lost? How can they expect you to find anything around here?~ _

Finally, after going around the corridors and never finding the elevator, Gohan gave a great sigh. ~_Why didn't I think of this before? I could just knock down the damn walls and everyone will think it's the bombs anyway. STUPID STUPID! What's up with my brain today?~_ Saiyaman lifter up his gloved hand which is now balled into a fist and gave the wall a nice little punch. What do you know, there's a giant hole in the wall and the wall behind it and the one behind that. Gohan flew through the shattered walls and after the 5th hole he went through he reached an opening. To the right was a reception desk and towards the left was some palm trees, and in the middle was the ELEVATOR! 

~_Finally!~_

*************************

AN: I'm sorry that was so short! But I guess why I wasn't in the mood of writing this chapter was because nothing really happens in it. Next chapter will come out a lot sooner! Why? Because it's where the fun begins and definitely more interesting to write. So I'll be looking forward to writing it. And you don't have to review because I've been really mean by not updating for so long and because this is a lousy chapter.


End file.
